


Сокровище

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Verse, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: В комнате темно. Но не тихо, нет.
Kudos: 1





	Сокровище

В комнате темно. Но не тихо, нет. Мой омега сопит и всхлипывает, игрушка в нем жужжит, то громче, то тише.

Благодать.

Я включаю свет. Комната специально отведена для таких игр, об этом я давно позаботился. Ничего сверхъестественного. Кровать, шкаф, никаких окон, стены обиты мягким, дверь на замке — все предусмотрено.  
Омега стоит на четвереньках на кровати и невнятно скулит через кляп. Увидел через ткань, видимо, что свет зажегся. На его глазах повязка, в ушах беруши. Руки примотаны к столбику кровати безопасной верёвкой. Я подхожу ближе, легко веду по влажной от пота спинке — он вздрагивает и что-то громко через кляп мычит, изгибаясь.

Вибратор опять меняет режим. Я веду руку ниже, задеваю пальцами фиксирующий ремень. Оглаживаю ладонью ягодицу и надавливаю на игрушку, немного выскользнувшую из растянувшейся вокруг неё дырочки. Малыш опять стонет, по всему его телу пробегает дрожь. Какой же чувствительный.  
Игрушки ему явно больше не хватает.  
Я немного распускаю узел веревки на тонких запястьях и переворачиваю юношу на спину. Он скулит, не переставая, то раздвигает ножки, то сдвигает обратно. Небольшой член прижимается к впалому животику, надежно упакованный в фиксирующую «сбрую». Она не даст омеге кончить без моего разрешения.  
Я несильно шлепаю его по бедру.

Застывает и замолкает. Вибратор опять меняет режим, омежка громко выдыхает, но старательно молчит.  
Хороший мальчик.  
Я касаюсь рукой твёрдых, почти красных сосочков, прохожусь по мягкому животику. Омега сопит. Дразняще пробегаю кончиками пальцев по тонкой кожице его яичек, члена и таки добиваюсь тихого стона, после которого юноша испуганно замирает под моими руками.

Ай-яй, как можно.

Включаю ошейник на минимальную мощность. Малыш жалобно стонет, с надрывом, по голому телу пробегают мелкие судороги. Я сильно сжимаю один из его сосков между пальцами, потом так же зажимаю другой. Омежка почти вскрикивает, начинает дёргаться, продолжая громко и жалобно скулить.

Возбуждает, черт возьми.

Я отстегиваю ремешок, проходящий у него между ног и удерживающий в попке вибратор, несильно давлю правой рукой юноше на живот, а левой на игрушку, заставляя её уходить глубже в него. Быстро вынимаю с хлюпаньем и так же быстро вставляю её снова. Омежка скулит уже просто не переставая и ощутимо течёт.  
Я расстегиваю джинсы, забираюсь на кровать между его ног, вынимаю вибратор и вхожу сам. Пара толчков в тесной горячей влажной дырке, пара вскриков. Он зачем-то пытается свести ножки, я их раздвигаю ладонями и налегаю на него сильнее. Потом отпускаю его бёдра, подползаю на коленях ближе и трахаю — быстрей и глубже. Малыш вскрикивает в такт, сжимается на моем члене, потом и вовсе скрещивает ноги у меня за спиной, притягивая к себе. Ошейник на нем все ещё работает и это нехило возбуждает дополнительно, но такую самодеятельность нужно поощрить. Так что маленькую пытку я прекращаю и продолжаю трахать свою скулящую игрушку. Оставляю укусы на груди, плечах, прикусываю сосок чуть ли не до крови, но останавливаюсь, когда слышу совсем уж крик боли. Калечить своего омегу в мои планы не входит. Я нежно обхватываю пострадавший сосок губами, облизываю. Какое-то время даже двигаюсь помедленнее, но оргазм все ближе, я тоже начинаю стонать и темп наращиваю, наверное, опять до синяков сжимая его бока.

Кончаю с полукриком-полустоном, вжимаюсь в него максимально глубоко и слышу привычный скулёж. Игрушке-то кончить ещё не дали. Я выхожу из растраханной текущей дырочки, пока узел не появился, дотягиваюсь до вибратора и опять всовываю его в омежку. Тот жалобно хнычет, что-то мычит опять через кляп.

Я встаю, достаю из шкафа довольно крупную пробку. Сажусь рядом со своим омегой, сильно нажимаю ему ладонью на живот. Он прекрасно понимает, чего я от него хочу, раздвигает ножки сильнее, напрягается и старательно пытается вытолкнуть вибратор из себя. У него получается это наполовину, потом я не выдерживаю и вытаскиваю игрушку сам. Омега издаёт облегчённый стон, его дырочка хлюпает смазкой и спермой, непроизвольно сокращается, пытаясь сомкнуться.

Я смотрю на это какое-то время, потом беру пробку и прижимаю её к влажному входу. Растянутые мышцы сначала поддаются легко, потом омега сжимается и опять начинает скулить — диаметр слишком велик. Я не сдаюсь и давлю сильнее, дырочка все же поддаётся под нажимом и принимает новую игрушку. Юноша вскрикивает и замолкает.  
Я же аккуратно снимаю с его члена сбрую, вынимаю из уретры небольшой щуп. Касаюсь горячей кожи нежно, обвожу большим пальцем головку, обхватываю ладонью и только делаю движение, как он изливается с громким мычанием. Я, в общем, не удивлён, терпел он долго. Растираю сперму омеги ему по животу, нежно целую места наливающихся синим укусов, глажу по груди, и он успокаивается потихоньку.

Ну, а потом я выну кляп, сниму ошейник, небрежно отбросив его в сторону. Отвяжу своего омегу от кровати и буду минут десять сидеть с ним в обнимку на полу, пережидая слезы. А потом понесу мыть, кормить и ласкать. И благодарить Богов, конечно, за то, что в супруги мне досталось такое сокровище.


End file.
